Favorite Color
by Wanda Clarren
Summary: Colors are something unique and beautiful. Every shade is different, and every singe one of them has ist own connotation. But colors are something Deep, something mysterious and, sometimes, more than what meets the eye.


Favorite color

If someone were to ask Wanda about her favorite color, she was sure the would expect her to answer her favorite color was red. It would only make sense, right ? Her reddish-brown hair, the dark red leather coat she wore in battle, the red mist that clouded her eyes when she used her power and the sparkling bursts of energy her telekinesis appeared as.

So people were generally surprised when she said that red was the color she loathed the most. How was that possible ? She was the Scarlet Witch, for crying out loud. But the people who knew her knew better. They knew she didn't have a favorite color. So she never answered the question, just changed the topic and kept the conversation flowing.

Another thing only her closest friends knew about was that she viewed colors in their environment, liked or disliked them depending on how they fit into their surroundings. Silver was just a sparkly gray to her until her brother's hair started to turn into a mixture of snow and star light, exactly two weeks and five days after Strucker had taken them under his wing. Blue had meant nothing to her before she began to mentally link it to the light blue shirt Steve Rodgers always seemed to wear during their daily sparring sessions. And she had been absolutely disgusted by the color green because it reminded her of the camouflage printed on the Stark-crafted bomb that had taken away her home, her parents and her childhood. It was not until she drowned in Natasha Romanov's deep green eyes for the first time that she experienced the comfort and liveliness this particular shade of green provided her with. Before she had met the only other female on the team, all she associated red with was blood, fire and destruction. What else was she to associate it with after her messed-up childhood in Sokovia's slums ? Natasha's hair changed that. Her fiery personality changed that. The ruby red hoodie she gifted Wanda as her first piece of new clothing. And Natasha hadn't even been aware of that before Wanda had gathered all her courage and kissed her under the most beautiful night sky New York had ever witnessed.

When Wanda accompanied the rest of the Avengers to a press conference for the first time and they came to discuss everybody's favorite somethings, she couldn't avoid the question anymore. After she told the reporters she loved the Harry Potter novels, preferred sunny days over thunder storms and could eat paprikash for three days in a row, a woman in her mid-twenties was allowed to ask her something. "We all know you as The Scarlet Witch, we have seen you save hundreds and hundreds of people with your amazing powers, which are also red. And it has come to our attention that a certain lady you have taken a liking to is a natural ginger. So is it safe to say that red is the color you prefer the most ?" Before Wanda even got the chance to answer, she couldn't avoid blushing furiously. A look across the table confirmed her suspicion that Natasha's cheeks also changed from their natural pale shade to a distinctive shade of the color they were talking about. All the other Avengers looked at her expectantly, wondering what she might answer."Well ...", she grinned, "it depends."

The puzzled look on the reporter's face prompted her to elaborate: "Natasha's hair is my favorite shade of red and her eyes are my favorite shade of green, yes. But Steve's suit is my favorite shade of blue. I really like the black of Hawkeye's bow and also Pepper's blonde hair. I don't like colors because of what they look like. I like them because of what they mean to me, the memories attached. I can grow to adore a color I despised in the past and the other way around. And I'm glad that I'm able to see the world like that because it makes it all the more fascinating and wonderful."

After the meeting, everybody congratulated her on how well she managed her first encounter with the media. Natasha was the last one. "I have an inkling that our relationship is no longer a secret. I am glad that you were ready to tell them." The redhead gave Wanda the most beautiful smile and Wanda rewarded her with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I had a feeling it was the right time to be open about it. And I was glad I did it ."  
"Why ?", Natasha inquired. "Because", Wanda smiled, "I love the way your eyes turn into emeralds whenever you are happy."


End file.
